


Always

by danversexual



Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I am Supercorp Trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversexual/pseuds/danversexual
Summary: "i will always protect you.""we will always be on the same side.""now you have someone that will stand up for you always.""i'll always have your back.""i'm always gonna be here for you."-enemies to friends to lovers excellence*highschool au





	Always

New York City, 6:00 pm 

[Kara POV]

I just landed at the airport and the first thing that hit me was the smell of rain. I just came back from a well- deserved trip to Vancouver for the summer. Senior year of high school was right around the corner and I was dreading it immensely. "Pass me my bag, would you?"

"Why don't you just get up and get it yourself?" Alex answered, sounding exasperated.

"oh come on...please!" I begged. 

"Why do I tolerate you?" Alex replied with a smirk.

Alex and I decided to order some potstickers as it was my favorite and because we were both too tired to go out and grab food ourselves. After dinner, Alex headed upstairs to shower and go to bed. "Goodnight Kar!" Alex yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight sleepyhead!" I yelled just as loud.

9:00pm

The apartment was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I turned off the tv an hour after saying goodnight to alex, worried that the noise would wake her up. I sat next to the opened window really taking in the city. New York City is so beautiful at night and I never really appreciated it until this moment. I snapped my head towards the ringing phone on the table. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kara?" a deep voice answered. 

"Yes, this is she.." I answered curiously. 

"It's Ethan.." he answered. 

Upon hearing the name, I hung up the phone. Ethan Johnson was an old fling from junior year that is still hung up on me. He was a complete asshole and i regret anything and everything I did with him. I remained confused for most of that night. I tried to figure out how he had my new number. I'm sure Lucy wasn't dumb enough to give him my new number knowing our history. I decided not to think too much about it and try to sleep. I threw my phone on my nightstand and drifted to sleep.

San Diego, CA 8:00 am

[Lena POV]

"And can you repeat to me why I have to go back home and can't just stay here?"

"Do i even have to answer that question?" Lex frowned.

"I can take my last year here, what's the big deal?" Lena huffed.

Lex turned away and left lena alone with her frustration. It wasn't because she wasn't popular or didn't have the best grades in the school district that she didn't want to go back to New York. It was because she actually hated the fact that she was popular and that everyone expected so much of her. As a Luthor, she had a reputation to keep and that meant being unnecessarily ruthless. She didn't like it and wanted to start fresh somewhere else where no one knew her as Lena Luthor. She knew she had to leave soon but was still plotting a way to escape reality so she wouldn't have to go. Lex interrupted that thought and sighed when he realized what Lena was thinking about. "Please don't be difficult, Lena." He sighed. She knew this was probably immature but she seriously didn't want to go back there. Still, she humored him. "When do we leave?" "In 20 minutes, so get your stuff together." Lex answered while leaving the room once again.

Lena sighed and was already dreading the jet lag that she was about to face. As she was getting comfortable on the jet, she had started to remember that her rival, Kara Danvers existed. She had forgotten all about her during the summer and was not excited to deal with all of the drama that was waiting for her once she got back. Kara and her had been rivals since kindergarten and have kept it like that ever since. Lena had always been #1, but Kara was always behind her and she hated it. Lena hated the competition and all of the drama her mother made her start. Lena had shook her head as if it would shake the thought away. She sighed and pulled out her phone. As she was popular in school, she was also popular on social media. She updated her followers constantly and she decided to update them before the jet took off. She took a quick selfie and captioned it with "on my way back home <3". Oh, how she hated this feeling of going home.

New York City, 11:00 am

Kara woke up nice and early to hit Staples to get school supplies for the new school year. She felt her phone vibrate and got greeted by texts from Alex.

Alex (best sister ever!!!)

11:05am:

don't go crazy buying supplies.. i know you

11:07am:

did you die? update me asap

11:10am:

KARAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

11:15 am:

Ok, I see how it is... i love you x

Kara smiled and shoved her phone back into her pocket as she was getting called up to pay for her supplies. A familiar voice caught her eye and she followed the voice to eventually spot no other than Ethan."Are you fucking shitting me?" she muttered to herself. She darted her eyes to the floor and dashed towards the door. She was close to the door when she was met abruptly with a strong chest. She slowly met with his eyes and backed away. "hey, kar. slow down there."

"Are you stalking me, Johnson?"

"Oh kar, don't be so happy to see me" He answered smugly.

"Ethan, move out of my way. I have places to be."

"Oh come on, kar. A little chat wouldn't hurt, would it? He answered.

She pushed past him and sprinted to her car, ignoring Ethan calling her name.

-

"Lena, wake up." Lex said softly.

Lena had fallen asleep for the five-hour journey. Before she had drifted to sleep, she still had Kara and the drama awaiting her, on her mind.

"Lena wake up or i'm pouring water on you!" Lex said with a smile.

"IM UP!" Lena half yelled.

"How did you sleep? You snore loudly." Lex said with a smirk.

"i do not!" Lena playfully yelled while throwing a pillow towards lex.

They got off the plane and headed home. Lena let out an exasperated sigh once she saw her room after weeks of being away. As much as she didn't want to go back to school, she did miss the big city and all the fun it had to offer. She threw her luggage to the side and bolted to her bed. She kicked off her shoes and sighed once again at the relief. She took out her phone and updated her followers. She decided it was still early enough for a productive day, so she got up and headed downstairs for lunch. "You should head to staples to get school supplies.. since you're going out." Lex said smugly. 

"Thanks for the reminder, douche" Lena replied while getting ready to do just that.

"You know you love me, douche or not. Stay safe, sis."

"Yeah, whatever. See you around, lex." 

-

Lena arrived at staples and dreaded having to be seen in public. Without thinking about it too much, she walked in. She grabbed everything off her list and headed to the checkout. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice. Kara Danvers. She instinctively hid behind the nearest wall. She couldn't help but notice how flawless Kara's side profile was. She spent so much time hating the girl, she never really appreciated how gorgeous she actually is. Kara seemed to be in quite the pickle because Lena could see her arguing with some guy outside that she was pretty sure is on the football team. She slowly walked towards the checkout area while watching kara run from said guy. Oh, what a weird first day back home it was, indeed.

While walking to her car, lena couldn't stop thinking about how distressed Kara had looked while talking to that football guy. For some odd reason, she wanted to know more about her and about that situation, but she brushed off that weird sense of urgency. She turned up the radio to try to drown the thoughts, but it wouldn't work.

She pulled up to her complex and once parked, pulled out her phone and opened Instagram up. She looked through Kara's photos to find a really old picture with that guy she had seen at Staples just a while ago. She spent almost 30 minutes stalking the guy for some unknown reason. In that time of stalking, she found out that Kara and the guy used to be a thing last year. Since she didn't really pay attention to Kara last year, she had no idea that "relationship" even happened. Lena let out a disappointed sigh when she realized all of the time she had wasted in the parking lot. She sighed even louder when she saw Lex calling.

"Hey sis, coming home anytime soon?" Lex greeted cheerfully.

"Just got here, i'll be up in a minute" Lena tried to answer just as cheerfully. 

She got the memo upon noticing lex's tone. That could only mean one thing... mom's home.

"Lena, darling!" Lillian greeted warmly.

"Hey mom, how was Tokyo?" Lena greeted back just as warmly.

"It was wonderful, actually. It was great to take a little time to myself for a change." Lillian answered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Lillian took the death of Lena's father rather hard. It affected everything she did and she ended up not wanting to do anything at all. Lex suggested that she should go on a little vacation all by herself and get away from everyone for a little while. There was an awkward silence after Lillian's response, so Lex took that opportunity to lean for a big group hug. Lena let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and genuinely smiled into the hug. This was home.

-

Kara ran home after parking her car. All she could see was red. She didn't understand why Ethan could make her feel so upset. She felt embarrassed and numb. She cuddled up against the couch and sighed deeply. She didn't want anything to do with him, yet he kept showing up in her thoughts. She decided she hated how she had no control over those thoughts. She also decided she hated the silence, so she got up to turn on the tv. She lowered the volume to 5, just so there could be something filling the silence other than her heavy breaths. She didn't want to bother alex about it, so when her sister asked why she looked upset, she said something silly like she saw a cute puppy that she couldn't have. Kara pulled out her phone and opened up Instagram. While scrolling, she realized how boring her summer was compared to everyone else's. She frowned when she saw her best friend, Lucy Lane living it up in Los Angeles. Lucy hadn't called all summer and Kara had been too disappointed to care. Right when Kara was going to close the app, she saw that Lena Luthor had posted a new story. She had an urge to click it, so she did. Lena arrived back in the city today. She hadn't thought about Lena all summer and she groaned when thinking about the drama that was going to start once school rolled back around. She wanted to end this tasteless family feud. It was getting boring each year she played along. She actually thought they could be friends. They probably had a lot in common and could maybe relate to one another. Kara took this into consideration and was ready to dm her until the door rang.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions/comments, drop them below <3  
*also, i will be changing the POV a lot throughout the story so let me know where it gets confusing!


End file.
